Amor y tragedia
by Carisse Rose
Summary: De todas las historias que se escriben en el mundo, muchas acaban en tragedia al mezclar amor. Andromeda no puede evitar pensar que es una aproximación bastante certera a lo que sucedería si se atreviera a estar con él. Esta historia participa en el Reto off-Scorse Marzo: Parejas Olvidadas del Foro EEQCR.


**Nota de Autor: **

¡Hello, hello! Siento que han pasado siglos desde la última vez que escribí. Sobre todo, desde que escribí una historia de Harry Potter. Pero aquí estoy, de vuelta al comienzo. Esta vez he decidido escribir una historia para un reto propuesto en el Foro "El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas" que me ha llamado mucho la atención, dedicado a las parejas olvidadas.

Es primera vez que escribo sobre este par, y debo admitir que estoy algo nerviosa ya que he empleado una narrativa algo diferente a lo que suelo usar. Sí, es el romance que siempre suelo emplear pero con una pareja que jamás había probado y de una forma diferente.

Sólo espero que lo disfruten y no teman comentar qué les parece. A mí por lo menos me fascina esta pareja a pesar de que sean "bajo perfil", por así decirlo. Me salió inspiración tipo Shakespeare y no lo pude frenar. Cuando lean, ya notarán qué influencia tuvo el caballero antes mencionado.

¡Enjoy!

* * *

** Amor y Tragedia**  
— Capítulo Único —

—Deja de mirarlo así—le susurró una voz precipitadamente al oído.

Andromeda giró su vista con molestia desde la mesa de Gryffindor hacia el rostro de Narcissa, quien la observaba con los labios fruncidos.

—Para de ser tan irritante—le reprendió mientras seguían caminando—, ya me basta con Bellatrix y sería el colmo que comiences tú también.

—Es por tu bien—se limitó a decir.

Andromeda prefirió no contestar nada más y tragar la rabia que hervía como ácido para sus adentros. Una escena en medio del comedor atestado de gente no ayudaría mucho a su situación.

Las hermanas Black prosiguieron su camino hacia la mesa de Slytherin, acomodándose en sus asientos y sin dirigirse la palabra. Al menos, Andromeda se alegraba de que Bellatrix ya no estuviera en Hogwarts para hacerle la vida más complicada.

Navidad se acercaba y comenzaba a desechar por completo la idea de ir a casa. No, definitivamente ya se sentía enferma de su hogar. Ni siquiera sabía si era correcto llamarlo así.

Mientras masticaba las delicias elaboradas por los elfos de la cocina, desviaba su vista casi por inercia hacia el lado opuesto del salón. Parecía irónico ver a Ted Tonks tan lejos y tan fuera de su alcance después de los últimos eventos que se habían suscitado esos días.

Él charlaba con sus amigos, aparentemente despreocupado de todo lo demás. Lo observó con detenimiento, analizando su postura tosca, sus ojos levemente entrecerrados por la sonrisa que cubría su cara y la manera en que hacía movimientos con sus manos cuando hablaba.

Ted era un Gryffindor como cualquier otro: honorable, valiente, honesto y con una terquedad que parecía ser esencia de su alma. Y aún así, Andromeda comenzaba a darse cuenta que cada vez se le hacía más difícil describirlo en palabras sencillas.

—Vas a acabar metida en problemas—le advirtió su hermana, voz intachable.

Sin demora, Andromeda acabó su plato de comida y se paró de su asiento, importándole un bledo lucir descortés. Últimamente parecía hacer las cosas sin detenerse a pensarlas con cuidado, algo que contrastaba completamente con la imagen que daba de sí misma en un pasado no muy lejano.

Sus pasos acelerados la llevaron a las mazmorras, encerrándose en la sala común y aterrizando sobre su cama, sintiendo un peso incómodo sobre su pecho que no la dejaba tranquila.

Quitó los mechones de cabello de su frente, frotándose la cabeza como si una jaqueca se avecinara. Decir que se sentía confundida hubiese sido demasiado simple, tan simple que parecía una broma. No paraba de pensar, y sentía que eso la volvía loca.

¿Por qué todo se había vuelto tan complicado de pronto?

Sabía la respuesta a eso, pero le aterraba de sobremanera confesarlo. No era un miedo limitado a una sola persona, sino a varias: era temer a Ted, a su familia, incluso a ella misma. Temía lo que fuera a ocurrir si no conseguía sacar esos sentimientos de raíz, la forma en que su vida se volvería una montaña rusa de la que jamás podría escapar.

Si alguien decía que enamorarse no complicaba las cosas, era porque no sabía nada.

* * *

Andromeda leía con detenimiento las polvorientas páginas. No solía tener mucha fe en las historias de ese tipo, dado que el romance le parecía excesivamente meloso, pero ese relato en particular le estaba llamando la atención. Fue pura casualidad, todos estaban en el estadio de quidditch presenciando el partido entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Ella, sin ánimos de rodearse de gritos y asociados, optó por quedarse cerca del lago para tener un momento de paz. Eso era lo que necesitaba.

Había cogido el libro que le había regalado una de sus amigas para su cumpleaños del año anterior. Le había agradecido el gesto, sin llegar a leerlo realmente hasta ese instante.

Ella, al entregárselo, le había explicado con entusiasmo que era una historia muy reconocida y que a varios muggles les fascinaba. Andrómeda podía ser muy abierta de mente con esos temas, pero nunca le interesaron mucha las cosas de ese mundo tan diferente. Parecían demasiado corrientes y normales.

Andromeda nunca fue muy parecida a sus hermanas, por lo que tener una amiga de padres muggles no era algo de otro mundo para ella. Por supuesto, Bellatrix y Narcissa la detestaban.

Pensar en eso no hizo más que reavivar su urgencia de distracción y proseguir con su lectura. Ya se encontraba situada en el fatal final de ambos protagonistas y no podía hacer nada más que intentar bloquearse al ver lo que se avecinaba. Una parte de su mente no podía evitar compararla a ella con esa tal Julieta y situar a Ted en el papel de Romeo.

Los dos amantes trágicos que, al tratar de luchar contra sus propios destinos, se vieron enloquecidos de amor y aniquilados por su misma suerte.

Tal vez así terminaban las historias de amor prohibido y parecía irrefrenable.

Asumía que eso sucedería si permitiera que Ted y ella tuvieran una historia en común.

La sola idea le provocó un estremecimiento y cerró el libro de sopetón. Se levantó de la hierba sobre la que se encontraba recostada, dispuesta a enclaustrarse en su habitación, rodeada de los edredones vaporosos de su cama.

Fue un grito a la distancia lo que cortó su estado de trance.

— ¡Dromeda! —exclamó esa voz que era incapaz de desconocer.

Atinó a apresurar su paso, desesperada por encontrar una salida. Maldecía no poder desaparecer dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Cruzó las escaleras que daban a la entrada del castillo y sintió una mano rodeando su muñeca. Se vio obligada a frenar en seco.

— ¿Podrías dejar de ignorarme, por favor? —le pidió, con voz levemente ahogada.

—Ted…—comenzó.

—No—cortó su discurso, mostrándose reacio a ceder su agarre—, no comiences de nuevo con las excusas de siempre.

—No lo entiendes—se giró para enfrentarse a esos ojos que le habían complicado la vida hacía ya mucho tiempo—, no puedo hacer esto.

—Pero quieres—aseguró, intachable.

¿Por qué le hacía eso? ¿Por qué tenía ese poder para manejar sus pensamientos y leer sus sentimientos como si los llevase escritos en la piel?

—Suéltame—le imploró, sintiendo su voz cada vez más grave a medida que se ahogaba en la angustia, la misma que estaba intentando eludir durante esos días.

—No—le rebatió—. Dices que es complicado, pero lo cierto es que tú lo estás haciendo aún más difícil. Te quiero, y tú me quieres a mí.

—No es así—trató de mentir.

— ¿Entonces por qué no te resististe cuando te besé hace unos días? —soltó sin retraso. Andrómeda bajó su mirada, paralizándose al ver cómo él se acercaba— Tus hermanas saben lo que ocurre y es por eso que tratan de apartarte de mí.

—Tú no sabes nada sobre mi familia—atacó, empleando una voz cargada de enojo.

—Perteneces a los Black, y sé que para toda tu familia, soy una sangre sucia inmunda—Andromeda se encogió al escuchar a Ted referirse así a él mismo—. Tú misma me dijiste que a los once, cuando te pusieron el sombrero seleccionador, le rogaste que te pusiera en Slytherin para no decepcionar a tu familia.

Ella sintió la angustia calando por su garganta. Siempre había tratado de no decepcionar a su familia, y sus sentimientos se estaban encargando de cumplir esa misión en ese punto de su vida. Podía evitarlo aún, tal vez podía…

—No quiero que se produzcan problemas, ¿vale?

Su voz apenas sonaba como un débil susurro ahora. Eran Ted y ella, completamente solos en la entrada del castillo, que lucía como el lugar destinado para el encuentro de ambos. Andrómeda pensó en Romeo, pensó en Julieta, pensó en el amor, pensó en el destino y pensó en la tragedia.

No podía estar con Ted. No sin que existieran consecuencias.

—Estoy tratando de protegerte—le confesó, sintiendo sus muros sucumbiendo frente a la persona que la volvía tan débil con unas pocas palabras.

—Quiero estar contigo—Posó su mano libre sobre la mejilla de Andromeda, mientras ella trataba de que sus ojos no se humedecieran.

—No se puede—sentía tanta angustia por dentro que quería gritar. Ella deseaba más que nunca escapar de esa vida que se le había destinado. Pero eso significaba someterlo a él al riesgo, envolverlo a él en una pesadilla.

—Te quiero—le dijo, dejándola helada durante un segundo mientras su mirada profunda se colaba a través de sus ojos.

—Ted…—trataba de pensar lógicamente.

—Te quiero—volvió a repetir, cortando la distancia y uniendo su frente con la de ella, manteniendo sus ojos atados por un nudo indivisible.

—Ted—su nombre se había vuelto un suspiro apenas audible en sus labios, presos de la voluntad que había sucumbido.

Lo siguiente fue un "te quiero" sin pronunciar, mudo en el silencio de las paredes, acallado en sus labios contra los de ella.

Los apellidos, las sangres y las familias se evaporaron de sus mentes, donde ese instante era lo primordial. Era el inicio de sentimientos tan apabullantes que les daban un poco de miedo y de una lucha que tal vez jamás acabaría.

Ambos lo sabían, y no podían hacer nada por frenarlo. Se querían, tal como en las historias que se escriben en un mundo paralelo y que suelen acabar mal. Pero no les importaba.

Era la historia de ellos, y de alguna forma, se las arreglarían para darle un final diferente.


End file.
